


Point of Interest

by lijsbeth



Series: red and green and every last things in between [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entah sejak kapan ekspresi Midorima tampak lebih menarik dibandingkan permainan shogi. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Interest

Sudah lima belas menit sejak Akashi menggerakkan bidak shoginya, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda lawannya akan menggeser bidaknya.

“Lama sekali,” Akashi berkomentar.

“Aku sedang berpikir,” Midorima membalasnya dengan gumam pelan.

“Bisa-bisa aku tertidur hanya untuk menunggumu menggerakkan satu bidak,” Akashi mencibir. Ujung sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tak sabar.

“Tak apa. Malah bagus. Kau tak akan merecokiku,” Midorima melirik Akashi melalui sudut matanya. Dilihatnya mantan kaptennya di Teiko (yang, secara tidak terduga, menjadi kaptennya lagi meski hanya untuk—barangkali—satu pertandingan) tersenyum sinis, menolak berkomentar lebih lanjut.

Bosan, Akashi memindai lapangan basket _indoor_ yang masih kosong. Hanya ada beberapa bola basket berserakan. Tadi dia sempat berlatih menembak dan _lay-up_ sebelum Midorima datang. Anggota tim yang lain belum datang—dia memang sengaja datang  lebih awal untuk latihan sendirian, dan tampaknya Midorima berpikiran sama. (Akashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Midorima tidak berangkat bersama _point guard_ Shutoku bermata elang yang, sepanjang yang dia tahu, selalu mengikuti Midorima kemana-mana.)

Tapi keduanya malah melupakan tujuan awal mereka datang lebih awal. (Terima kasih kepada Akashi yang mendadak rajin membawa papan _shogi_ kemana-mana, belakangan ini.)

Akashi sudah kehilangan hitungan atas waktu ketika akhirnya salah satu bidak milik Midorima bergeser. _Keima_ —kuda, Akashi sempat melihat. Mencoba memprovokasi bidak _kakugyo_ Akashi agar meninggalkan petaknya, menangkap kuda malang yang dijadikan umpan, supaya pion _hisha_ milik Midorima bebas menawan rajanya. Tentu saja Akashi Seijuro tidak akan terkecoh dengan tipuan ini.

Ditawarkannya _kyosha_ sebagai pengganti _kakugyo_ yang diinginkan Midorima. “Aku tidak akan terjebak.”

Raut wajah Midorima tidak berubah. Tidak membalas cibiran Akashi, tidak juga mengujarkan kata-kata penuh determinasi seperti biasanya. Dia hanya menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Konsentrasinya kembali pada permainan di atas papan berukuran sembilan kali sembilan petak itu.

Akashi mengawasinya dalam diam. Alis Midorima bertaut. Akashi membayangkan keningnya yang terhalang helai-helai sewarna rumput sedikit dihiasi kerutan, lalu senyum kecil terbit di bibirnya. Akashi Seijuro sudah lupa sejak kapan remaja berambut hijau yang sering menjadi lawan main _shogi_ nya merangkap mantan _shoting guard_ Teiko—Shutoku, kini dan mungkin Vorpal Swords juga termasuk—terlihat demikian menarik.

Entah bagaimana asal muasalnya, Akashi merasa ekspresi wajah Midorima yang sedang berpikir tampak lebih menarik dibandingkan jajaran _koma_ yang tak lagi teratur. Bagaimana sepasang mata hijau yang terbingkai kacamata itu mengerjap, berhias bulu mata yang kelewat lentik untuk ukuran laki-laki, sukses membuat Akashi gagal mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada papan _shogi_ di hadapannya.

“Giliranmu.”

Akhirnya suara berat Midorimalah yang berhasil mengembalikan fokusnya pada papan dan bidak-bidak kayu.  Dia memandang Midorima sebentar—yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang bisa berarti apa saja—sebelum memeriksa papan _shogi_ di hadapan mereka.

Midorima berhasil menskak rajanya, rupanya. Kali ini Akashi harus sedikit memutar otak untuk lolos dari kondisi terdesak semacam ini. Tapi, tunggu—

Kening Akashi berkerut, menyadari bidak _gyokusho-_ nya sudah terkepung. Bukan hanya satu bidak yang memblokir arah gerak pion rajanya. Matanya mengerjap, berharap bidak-bidak itu berpindah posisi. Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Sepasang mata merah Akashi mencermati satu per satu petak, mengamati setiap bidak, mencari-cari celah yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan rajanya (dan kemenangannya atas Shintaro yang entah sudah keberapa kali).

Sepertinya hari ini Sagitarius sedang sial—atau Cancer yang sedang mendapat keberuntungan berlipat ganda? Akashi sama sekali tidak menemukan jalan untuk meloloskan bidak _shogi_ yang terpenting itu. Oh—hei! Sejak kapan dia tampak seperti Midorima yang memedulikan zodiak dan skala keberuntungan?

“Aku menyerah,” bahkan dalam mimpinya yang terburuk pun Akashi belum pernah mengatakan kata itu. Apa lagi di depan Midorima.

Midorima tampak terkejut, lalu mengamati papan di hadapan mereka. Kemudian berkata, tidak lupa gestur khasnya—membetulkan letak kacamata,“kupikir strategiku memang cukup sukses. Tapi karena lawanku itu kau, kukira kau akan berhasil menemukan celah. Ternyata tidak.”

Sial. Barangkali konsentrasinya memang sudah terpecah sejak pertengahan permainan. Lain kali dia harus lebih memperhatikan bidak-bidak _shogi_ nya dibandingkan mengamati ekspresi Midorima Shintaro.

“Kali ini kau menang, Midorima. Aku janji hanya kali ini.”

**Author's Note:**

> knb © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> saya hampir lupa ngepost ini gara-gara banyak kerjaan orz . maaf atas keabsurdannya. terima kasih sudah membaca, selamat minggu akamido :"D


End file.
